Cloak and Dagger
by aadixon
Summary: In another realm, Harry is living a wonderful life. He has the family he wants and the love of his life. What he's about to learn is that the perfect life, and magic, comes with a price.; AU starting with GoF.; Crossover; Harmony; Written by AA & JB Dixon.


**Cloak and Dagger**

 _See Profile for Disclaimer …_

Once upon a time …

Harry strolled into the Great Hall, taking in the scene with admiration. It wasn't the first ball that he had attended in his honor. Even though it probably wouldn't be the last, it would be while he still attended Hogwarts. The last three years had more than made up for all the suffering he had endured.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry turned to see a vision of beauty in a long flowing auburn evening gown. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, turning slightly pink. "You're looking dashing this evening."

"Only wear my best dress robes for you." Harry gave her a bow before extending his arm.

Hermione accepted his gesture, allowing him to lead her over to the side of the hall and away from the cycle of students that were entering through the grand double doors. "Now, as happy as I am with your charming answer, what Snitch were you seeking before I interrupted?"

"I was just wondering how I earned the right to be so happy."

"Harry, everyone deserves to be happy. It's they that have to choose whether to make the right decisions." She rubbed his arm gently. "As for earning this? You're the one that saved our world from Lord Voldemort. It was you that defeated him in the cemetery. You prevented his return to power."

"There was a price …"

"We have mourned Cedric's loss many times. He will never be forgotten. You have to come to grips with this one day and forgive yourself." Hermione turned his face towards hers. "You couldn't save him."

"I don't deserve you."

Hermione smiled. "I know."

Headmistress McGonagall's voice cut through the chatter. "Attention everyone. The third annual Potter Ball is about to begin. Mr. Potter, would you and Ms. Granger please join me at the staff table."

Harry extended his arm once more, waited for Hermione to accept, then made his way across the dance floor and to the staff table. Professor McGonagall stood waiting for them in a long emerald green gown with a flowing cape. Sirius was in attendance as well in his best dress robes, along with Remus and Tonks.

"Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger. May I say that you both look wonderful."

Harry bowed low. "Thank you, Professor."

"It has been my privilege to be Professor and Headmistress to both of you. It is therefore, a sad occasion to know that after this month, I shall no longer see you in and around this castle on a regular basis." Professor McGonagall sniffed at the thought, Sirius offering her his handkerchief. "It's the price of teaching, but you two have been quite special."

Hermione had to wipe a tear from her eye, Harry brandishing his handkerchief and earning a smirk from his godfather.

"Come on, now. This is a celebration," Sirius interjected. "You'll have Tonks sniffing soon."

Tonks shot Sirius a nasty glare, fighting back a smile as she sniffed involuntarily. As intended, this lightened the mood considerably.

"Let's get on with it, then," Professor McGonagall choked out with a wink, before clearing her throat. "Attention everyone. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will lead off the ball, one last time as students."

The band kicked off with a swaying tune as Harry and Hermione glided to the center of the dance floor. Several minutes later, they were joined by Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Professor Sinestra, Ron, Lavender, and eventually all in attendance. They danced, ate, mingled and danced some more.

By the time the eleven o'clock hour rang, Harry was beginning to become well aware of his feet. He could tell that Hermione was about ready for a stroll in the garden, but he had one more thing to do before retiring for the evening. Extending his arm, he led a confused Hermione away from the punch bowl and back to the staff table.

"Attention everyone," Harry called out, bringing the music and dancing to a brief halt. "Before we call it an evening, I have one thing that I would like to do." Harry swallowed, earning a wink from Sirius as the hall gasped as he dropped to one knee. He took Hermione's hand in his and looked up. "Hermione Jean Granger, since the first year we met you have been my best friend and close companion. Over the last two years, I have come to realize that you are the love of my life and I cannot imagine spending a day without you. So … if you will have me, I would be honored if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Hermione's free hand covered her mouth and nose while Harry withdrew a diamond ring from his pocket. She pulled him to his feet before wrapping her arms around his neck so hard that she nearly knocked the ring from his grasp.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

The hall went up in shouts and cheers as the band flirted around with a witty rendition of Here Comes the Bride. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, which was charmed to be a perfect fit. A flash momentarily blinded him as the ball photographer began taking pictures.

"Oh, I wished they'd waited until I had a chance to fix my face," Hermione chuckled, too happy to be mad.

"Your father demanded a video, but I told him that the pictures would move."

"You talked to my parents before asking me?"

"Of course! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

"I'm just surprised my mum didn't blab."

"She doesn't know. Your dad thought it would be a grand surprise."

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry Potter."

Harry bowed. "I try. One more dance before we retire to the garden for a stroll?"

"I would love that."

They took to floor for one final dance. Though the band played a lively beat, Harry and Hermione slow danced while holding each other close. Once the number ended, they departed for the garden that had become a staple of balls at Hogwarts since the Champions Ball.

Harry took her by the hand as they walked past the purple fountain. "You didn't seem too overwhelmed by my proposal."

"To be honest, I've been anticipating a proposal. I just wasn't expecting it tonight." Hermione held up her hand, admiring the ring. "It's truly lovely."

"Not as lovely as the one wearing it."

Harry stopped, pulled her close and shared with his bride-to-be their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"How romantic."

Harry pulled away, spinning round to see whom had addressed them. A man in an odd suit that looked to be made of dragonhide stood before them. He carried an heir of dominance and the air about him pulsed with magic. Harry's wand instinctively dropped from his holster into his hand.

"Forgive the interruption. I believe that congratulations are in order."

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Rumpelstiltskin, at your service." The man bowed low.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Stiltskin?"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin, missy, but you can call me Rumpel if you wish." A smile curved the man's face that only seemed to make Harry's stomach tighten further.

"What can we do for you, Rumpel?"

"Easy, lad. I mean you no harm. Though there is something you can do for me. Let's not talk about it here."

The man snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest.

"How did you do that?" Harry roared, his wand pointed directly at this Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why magic, of course! How else do you do the things you do?"

"Wizards and witches use wands! What does that make you?" Hermione retorted, her wand pointing at the man as well.

"Witches and wizards in your realm use wands. Other realms, wands are reserved for fairies. It's all depends on where you come from and what you've been taught."

"Realms? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, yes. Your realm isn't aware of the greater universe at large." The man folded his hands in front of him. "Quick lesson. There are an infinite number of realms in the universe. Think of them as parallel points of reality. In some realms, you're still fighting your arch enemy, Lord Voldemort. In other realms, you're dead. In realms beyond that, you're nothing more than storybook characters, read by young children."

"You're mad," Harry breathed.

"Must we?"

"Must we what?" Hermione hissed.

Rumpelstiltskin withdrew a glowing bean from his pocket and tossed it into the air. The bean immediately expanded into a whirling spinning circle of light. It dropped to ground around them and suddenly they were no longer in the Forbidden Forrest. They stood in an open field surrounded by large pools of water.

"Take us back!" Harry roared, his wand sparking.

"Not until you understand," Rumpelstiltskin retorted through gritted teeth. "Peer into the pools around you. They're portals to other realms. If you were to step into one, you would be sucked into that realm. I don't have time to show you each one, so I brought you here. This is how I found you."

Hermione's voice trembled, staring at the pool nearest them. "You've made your point. Now, why do you want us?"

"I don't want you, dearie. I need your help." Rumpelstiltskin pointed a finger in their direction. "See, in your realm, Albus Dumbledore passed away. Before he did so, he bestowed two objects to you. A stone and a wand. Together, with your cloak, it makes Harry the Master of Death. The only true Master in all the realms!"

"Okay, so you know all about us," Harry retorted, not even attempting to deny it. Hermione knew, so there was no need hiding. He always kept them with him, just in case. "Tell us, Rumpelstiltskin, who are you in your realm?"

"I am, in all realms, The Dark One. I have, for some time now, been in search of the Guardian."

"Dark One? As in Dark Lord?"

"Oh no, missy. No such feeble title as Dark Lord. No. Mine is not a title I can simply walk away from. Not unless I can find the Guardian."

Harry lowered his wand slightly. "You want us to help you find this Guardian?"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. I believe that you're the Guardian I seek. You control the power capable of severing me from this curse. Only then can I join my Belle."

"Who's Belle?"

"My one true love. The same way you're Mr. Potter's. Unfortunately, she died, and I cannot join her until I rid myself of the mantle of the Dark One."

"Take us back to our world and we'll talk."

"As you wish, Master of Death. Your pool is directly behind you. Being that I know you still don't trust me, I'll go first."

Without hesitation, Rumpelstiltskin walked past them and into the pool. Immediately, he was sucked beneath the surface.

"Harry, what do we do?"

"We follow. Right now, we have no choice. As soon as we're back in our world, we deal with this Dark One."

Hermione glanced down at the ring on her finger. "When he spoke of this Belle, I felt something. Maybe we should try to help him."

"He said it himself, Hermione. He's known as the Dark One. For all his honesty, I still don't trust him."

"I don't think it's a good idea to go in wands blazing."

"I won't. I promise."

Harry kissed her gently then took her hand and they stepped into the pool together. Immediately, they found themselves sucked beneath the water and on the shore of the Black Lake.

"What a rush, aye dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin stood smiling at them on the shore. "So, did you two decide the best way to overpower me while I waited?"

Harry sighed. "We're not going to try to overpower you. If you are who you say you are and that you need my help—follow us up to the castle. We'll sit down with Professor McGonagall—"

"Sorry, dearie, but the less your realm knows about me the better. Especially, since what I need you to do might interpreted as dark magic."

Harry's wand snapped back up at the ready. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to take my powers."

"I'll never become a Dark Lord! Stupefy!"

The Elder wand shook in his hands as it unleashed the most powerful stunner Harry had ever produced. Rumpelstiltskin, however, brandished a silver dagger and batted away the spell.

"Bombarda!" they shouted in unison.

Their combined spells hurled towards their target but were batted away again.

"Bloody hell," Harry hissed. "Whelp, so much for the forgivables. Crucio!"

Hermione gasped as they watched Rumpelstiltskin simply shake off the curse. He then raised the dagger high into the air, drawing lightning from the clear night sky. Instinctively, Harry did the only thing that came to mind. He withdrew his invisibility cloak and tossed it over he and Hermione, pulling her to him. He watched as Rumpel pointed the dagger directly at them, unleashing the lightning. Harry closed his eyes as the lightning struck, praying that the cloak could withstand the blast.

Sure enough, the cloak remained intact. The power of the united Hallows giving him the protection they needed.

"See, dearie. You cannot defeat me, and I cannot defeat you. Now, shall we continue this war of wills or will you help me?"

Harry ripped the cloak off he and Hermione and raised his wand, prepared to strike. Hermione's hand gripped his wand hand and he could feel the ring on her finger.

"No, Harry. Choose to help him or refuse, but no more fighting."

"She has the heart of my Belle," Rumpel sighed. "I'd listen to her, dearie. She's the only one that will ever truly understand you."

Harry lowered his wand. "I refuse to become a Dark One, or whatever it is that you are."

"I'm not asking you to become a Dark One, dearie. If you're truly the Master of Death and a Guardian of magic, you will be able to take my magic from me and use it for good. If you're not, nothing will happen, and I will have to continue my search."

Harry glanced at Hermione. She gripped his arm tighter and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"I must warn you. All magic comes with a price. If you are the Guardian destined to end the Dark One curse, you shall become the Guardian of magic for all realms. The balance of power shall reside in you until you pass the mantle to another."

Harry closed his eyes and looked deep inside himself. Feelings beyond his own understanding told him that this was his destiny. "Tell me what to do, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Simply raise your free hand."

Harry raised his hand and felt something fly into it. He gripped its cold handle, opening his eyes to see the dagger glowing bright white. Magic flooded his body like nothing he'd ever felt before. Hermione still had ahold of his arm, watching in awe. Slowly, the dagger grew before their eyes until it was over a meter in length. When the light faded, it resembled the Sword of Gryffindor, only far more polished, with golden guards and pommel. As he stared at the blade, his named appeared near the hilt.

"I can't believe it," Rumpel whispered. "I'm free." Harry looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin standing in a business suit and leaning on a walking cane. "I had almost given up hope."

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Now, I die."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other in horror.

"Not this very second," Rumpel clarified. "I probably have a few weeks or even a month, but without magic my life is extremely limited. It's what I want. It's time for me to join Belle."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Indeed, there is. You can send me back so that I can say goodbye to my son Gideon, my grandson Henry and my great-granddaughter Lucy."

"How?"

"Look inside yourself, think about where you want to send me, then swipe the air with your new blade. The magic shall do the rest."

"That's it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's it. Knowledge of the ages will slowly fill your mind until all of your new abilities are revealed to you." Rumpel smiled warmly at Harry. "This is your destiny, Harry Potter, and she is your companion. Together, you shall bring peace to the realms. You've already brought peace to me."

"We'll have a lot to explain to everyone up at in the castle," Hermione mused. "Surprised no one has come looking for us."

Harry shook his head. "Rumpel froze everyone in the castle in time. I will release them as soon as I send him back."

"The knowledge is already entering your mind."

"Goodbye, Rumpelstiltskin. My apologies for attacking you."

"No need, dearie. Your actions have set me free. Enjoy your life and cherish your heart."

Harry nodded before stepping forward and swiping the air with the Guardian's Sword. A circle of light appeared. Rumpel bowed to Harry and Hermione, then limped through the portal. As the portal closed, Harry could hear Rumpel shout, "Never let go of your love!"

"Harry?"

Harry looked for a place to put the sword and a sheath appeared, strapped to his waist by a black leather belt. He sheathed the sword, placed his wand back inside his holster, then turned to face the love of his life.

"Harry, what just happened?"

"Still ready to become Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "Since the night I rode with you on the back of a hippogriff."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never half to."

As they walked towards the castle, hand-in-hand, Harry could feel his mind processing the new knowledge Rumpel had warned him would come.

"How are you going to explain the new sword?"

Harry waved his free hand over the Guardian's Sword and smiled as it disappeared. "What sword?"

"What have we gotten ourselves into now?"

"I dunno and I don't care, as long as you're with me."

Harry stopped and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. When they parted Hermione breathed, "I love you, Harry James Potter, no matter what. Your destiny is mine."

Harry snapped his fingers and they could hear music from the castle once more. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"I can see I'm going to be keeping you in line, Guardian of magic." Hermione gave him a wink.

Harry's face soured slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone in another realm is trying to cast some sort of dark blood curse. I don't know how I know. I just … do."

Hermione frowned, then gave him a hard look. "When do we leave?"

"You sure about this?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Only a few hours ago, they were seventh year students. Now, they were engaged, and he was the Guardian of magic.

"All I need to do is go change."

"No need." Harry snapped his fingers and Hermione was wearing jean pants, blouse, trainers and a traveling cloak. He snapped his fingers again and he was ready as well.

Hermione took his hand in hers, then stepped over beside him. "You saved our world. Let's go save the universe."

"That's it? Just leave our lives behind and run off on an adventure to another realm?"

"You are my life, and I'm with you. I encouraged you to do it. As long as we're together, I don't care where we are. You'll always bring us home."

Harry's heart leaped with joy. He raised his free hand and the Guardian's Sword appeared in his hand. He swiped the air and a portal appeared. "Ready?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Ready."

They stepped through the portal together, the Guardian of Magic and his Heart. The two would soon learn that time worked differently in other realms. Hermione's words rang true, for Harry would always bring them home, living the life of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Guardian of the realms.

Somewhere beyond the realms, Rumpel and Belle watched on together.

"You did good, Papa."

Rumpel and Belle turned to see Baelfire walking towards them.

"Bae! My boy!"

The three embraced as tears of joy flowed.

"I knew you could do it, Papa!"

Belle pulled the trio apart. "Of course, he could! Your Papa is the bravest of all!"

"Only in your eyes, Belle. Only in your eyes."

And they all lived happily …

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings! Hope you enjoyed this short story, co-written by my son JB, and myself. A little father-son bonding to start off the summer holiday. Please review and let us know what you think! No beta. We own all mistakes.**


End file.
